Fuegos Artificiales
by Mangetsu Hyuga
Summary: ...Que tristeza... ...Una flor la cual florece sólo unos instantes antes de Morir...
1. Prólogo

**_"Fuegos artificiales"_**

_Prólogo _

Era una noche fresca a inicios del otoño…Las hojas de los árboles se comenzaban a teñir de alegres colores y a caer en el suelo, algunas ya pisadas por un par de botas; eran negras, grandes, al igual que su dueño: un hombre joven, de unos 18 años aproximadamente. Sus pantalones negros con hebillas de metal y su gabardina gris, complementaban su lúgubre apariencia. De piel sumamente pálida, rayando a ser mármol viviente, de nariz perfecta, de ojos negros afilados y brillantes a la luz de las farolas, de labios delgados pero carnosos. Cualquier chica que lo viera creería que es un ángel negro al cual se le rendiría a sus pies con tal de que el la mirara. Esa noche, aquel ángel paseaba entre las ramas de los altos árboles como la sombra de un ave al vuelo; grácial y delicado. A lo lejos se divisaba un edificio… hay muchos departamentos sencillos al parecer…


	2. Rosas Rojas

_**Capítulo 1: Rosas Rojas**_

Se detiene en un edificio en específico y ve como una joven de unos 17 años, abre una ventana. Los ojos de aquel perfecto ser comenzaron a brillar, como si hubiera visto al ser más hermoso a parecer ante el… y así era, estaba viento a su "pequeña" niña regando unas rosal en su ventana. Ella era, de cabello negro-azulado largo que le llegaba a la cintura, lisio y sedoso, luminosos bajo la luz de la luna de piel de porcelana y suave y de grandes ojos como la misma luna con destellos lilas, regaba con cariño y delicadeza aquellas rosas que él le había dado.

…_**Que tristeza….**_

Su pequeña había regresado del hospital hace apenas dos días, y como bienvenida le había obsequiado aquellas rosas esa misma noche de su regreso.

…_**una flor la cual florece solo unos instantes antes de morir…**_

-derrames internos- fue lo que su tutor dijo. Un joven castaño con ojos similares a su princesa solo que más serios y fríos de 20 años sabía que ese joven era su primo porque ya llevaba un tiempo observándola (N/A: a mí se me hace que es un acosador ¬¬ … hay sasuke) esa noche ese joven se encontró en el departamento, en lugar de su prima, hablando por teléfono, probablemente con un médico y así se había enterado de todo, ¡Cuánto le agradecía a ese joven que cuido de tanto tiempo de su amada!

Cuando regreso esa misma noche, después de cuatro días de estar hospitalizada, el entro por primera vez a su habitación; la vio dormir serena y le dejo un pequeño ramo de rosas en su almohada. Salía fugazmente antes de que ella despertara y lo encontrara. Ahora veía a ese ramo de rosa podada y cortada, cuidadas con amor y no marchitas en un rosal llenas de flores y hojas verdes, con raíces fuertemente sujetas a la tierra, lleno de fuerzas para vivir.

…_**.mi pequeña hechicera…. **_

La dueña de su corazón tenía un don para la curación casi imposible de creer, pero completamente inútil para curar sus heridas internas. También le gustaba leer las cartas, lo sabía porque la había visto varias veces leerlas a sus amigas, una peli-rosa y la otra era rubia que realmente le importaban poco volviendo al tema de las cartas cada vez que la veía y aunque ella lo hacía generalmente por gusto, para él le parecía que destilar una sensualidad natural . … tal vez solo era su imaginación. "solo te interesa por ser mortal" "solo te atrae por su limitado tiempo de vida, que de por si es corto" "lo que tienes es una obsesión" "sabes que si sigues con eso, cuando muera solo te derrumbaras" eso recordaba de sus compañeros, los cuales eran ignorantes de la maldición adictiva y vigorosa llamada "Amor" ignorantes de lo que era la vida. Pues claro ellos eran seres existentes, no vivientes. Para ellos nada tenía sentido, porque la felicidad no existía en sus eternos y estáticos cuerpos, sin ninguna posibilidad de cambiar, crecer, sufrir, amar o vivir.

…_**. siente mi presencia….**_

Ella levanta su rostro hacia una sombra casi completamente oculta por un árbol y lo ve a los ojos. Ambos no dicen nada, no se acercan, no se tocan; solo disfrutan la compañía del otro, aunque sin conocerse realmente.

Con la presencia del otro basta, con una mirada cariñosa era suficiente….


	3. Visita Nocturna

**Capítulo 2: Visita Nocturna**

* * *

Varios meses han pasado. Ahora el ser oscuro observaba determinadamente un hospital. No se ha movido por un largo rato. Se trata de acercar pero sigue sin moverse; trata de reunir sus fuerzas y el suficiente valor para poder acercarse a la ventana más próxima, pero no lo hace; aprieta sus puños, muerde su labio inferior, y salta hasta el alfeizar.

Su pequeña, su amada tuvo una recaída y la internaron en el hospital, la visitaba todas las noches al igual que antes pero resulto estar en fase terminal y no pudo volver a salir…

…**.Tengo miedo….**

Jamás había hecho eso, sabía que ella estaba dormida y probablemente débil. Pero era ahora o nunca. Entro como cuervo a la habitación y la vio dormida en su camama, más pálida que antes y con ojeras. Se sentó junto a ella y estiro su mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la fiebre que tenía, pero al final se acobardo. Podía aspirar su delicado aroma mezclado entre tanto desinfectante y la medicina. Ella se mueve y poco a poco abre los ojos, encontrándose con su misterioso compañero nocturno. Sin hacer ruido se acomodó en la cama para poder sentarse junto a él pero sin verlo a la cara.

_**-creí que no vendría.-**_ dijo por fin Hinata, aun sin verlo. Su voz era dulce y aterciopelada parecía acariciar los oídos de su compañero.

_**-solo quería verte una vez más y oír tu voz.-**_le contesto sasuke con una irónica sonrisa, luego de escuchar esa melodiosa voz. Aunque la de él era grave y aterciopelada también.

_**-¿entonces esta es la despedida?.-**_ su voz sonaba triste y sasuke se sintió culpable.

_**-casi… de hecho vine a proponerte algo.-**_ Hinata volteo a ver extrañada_**.- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? A una vida eterna, sin conocer la vejez ni la enfermedad. Pero solo si estás conmigo en esta eternidad.- **_lo dijo un poco con duda en tener una respuesta negativa.

Hinata lo vio divertida…

_**-La vida eterna no existe. Si así fuera ya no sería vida, si no existencia.-**_ luego se sonrojo de sobre maneara por lo siguiente que murmuro_**.-Aunque, si me hubieras prometido estar conmigo hasta el final de mis días estaría satisfecha.- **_el la miro consternado aun no procesaba lo dicho, pero si ella decía que no su mundo se derrumbaría y terminaría como un fantasma vagando por el mundo errante y muerto literalmente hablando sin rumbo solo sería un mero recuerdo de lo que fue. Pero ella se acercó y tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso en la frente.

_**-prefiero una vida vacía a un vida limitada, pero solo tu estas para poder llenar mi vida… en otras palabras mi respuesta es sí.-**_ dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.-

El abrió casi atónito los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras de esos suaves labios, fue tanto su alegría que la tomo del rostro y finalmente la beso. Ninguno esperaba eso, pero se dejaron llevar. Luego de un rato de separaron para poder respirar, se pararon y tomaron de las manos.

_**-¿Estas lista Hinata?.-**_ pregunto sasuke temiendo que se arrepintiera.

Ella asistió…

_**-Dolerá al principio pero hare que duela lo menos posible.-**_ comento_**.-**_

Pero antes de que empezara ella pregunto…

_**-Por cierto, ¿que eres?.- **_con una mirada ingenua.-

Sasuke sonrió divertido todo este tiempo y no se percató que era realmente encantadora e ingenia pensó. Entonces dijo.

_**-Un vampiro.-**_ pensó que reaccionaria con miedo, pero no grande fue su sorpresa al ver que reía dulcemente.-

_**- ¿y yo que creí que eras un fantasma acosador al principio!.-**_

Luego de la charla el mordió, su muñeca y se la dio deber para ella al principio no esperaba eso pensaba que el la mordería como en las películas de vampiros, pero bueno no hay que confiarse de lo que se ve en la televisión. Ella tomo su muñeca y empezó a beber de su sangre quien pensaría que la sangre podía ser dulce y cálida, pero luego sintió un gran y punzante dolor hasta dejarse caer desmallada…

* * *

Etto solo falta el epilogo realmente tengo un bloqueo mental si alguien me puede sugerir como seguir se lo agradecería mucho…

Gracias por leer….


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era en un pequeño pueblo en una noche fría en la cual se celebraba un alegre festival, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban muy animadas, a pesar del frio que había por el hecho de encontrarse en invierno, todas las calles se encontraban cubiertas de una capa de fina nieve e iluminadas por la esplendorosa luna, se podían oír las risas de la gente. Que esperaba ansiosa que llegara la hora en la que los maravillosos fuegos artificiales hagan sus apariciones.

En un parque no muy lejos donde, las farolas apenas podían iluminar, los columpios pero eso no era problema ya que la luna cumplía con eso. Se podía a preciar una pareja encima de los columpios que competían por ver quién era el que más se acercara a la luna, cuando el hombre salta, del columpio en movimiento cayendo, glacialmente sobre la nieve, después de unos instantes la mujer le sigue cayendo con ambas manos sobre la nieve mientras, ella se levantada lanzando la bola de nieva a su acompañante en el rostro, el no pareció enojarse al contrario se divertía como nunca, jamás pensó que algo tan simple trajera tanta felicidad, o tal vez el hecho de estar con la persona, que amas hace que cada momento sea único si eso era no importaba donde se encontrara mientras, ella estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien.

_**-gracias-**_ dijo con sinceridad el joven

_**-no, gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado- **_contesta ella

_**- no creo que esta vida me alcance para demostrarte cuanto te amo, porque tú te has vuelta para mi indispensable para vivir, y gracias a ti la obscuridad que habitaba en mi ha desaparecido-**_ dijo el

_**-Sasuke-**_susurro, sonrojada por aquella declaración. Definitivamente él podría ser frio, egocéntrico y mil cosas más. Pero eso no quieta el hecho que detrás de esa faceta se encontraba alguien que realmente era tierno y se preocupaba por la persona que ama.

_**- Hinata te amo-**_ le dijo mirando a los ojos y se fue acercando a ella para posar su mano en la mejilla de ella para luego cortar la distancia, para por fin besarla.

Al separarse ella tenía una tierna sonrisa no solo por el hecho de saber que ella era la persona más, importante para él y que su amor era sinceró.

_**-nos has hecho realmente felices sasuke-**_ con un sonrisa sincera en su rostro acompañado de un sonrojo que de por si ella era tierna y con ello se volvía encantadora.

_**- "nos" a que te refieres Hinata-**_ pregunta incrédulo

Ella sonrió, para luego pronunciar aquellas palabras que para él se volvería las más maravillosas del mundo.

-_**Estoy embarazada-**_ dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre-

Él no tendría palabras, para demostrar su inmensa felicidad por fin tendría una familia, ya no estaría jamás solo en aquella obscuridad y soledad. Porque ella "su ángel" lo había salvado.

La abrazo y beso tiernamente para después separarse de ella y juntar sus frentes, mientras él pone su mano sobre el vientre de ella y acaricia con ternura, y como si fuera una escena mágica los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían.

Tú decides con la persona con la que quieres estar, es cierto que el camino hacia la felicidad, no es fácil pero nada que sea fácil vale la pena, recuerda que hay que sufrir para poder ser feliz de eso se trata la vida, porque si no sufres o amas no es vida solo existencia.

Cuando una puerta se cierra, se abre otra…

**_Fin..._**


End file.
